


Pleasant Nightmare (remix of A Skeleton of Something More)

by newbie



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: After what happened in Egypt Erik hasn’t left Charles side, helping him recover. Charles drams he and Erik were students at an all boys boarding school and it slips into Erik’s mind causing Erik to get upset with what he sees.





	Pleasant Nightmare (remix of A Skeleton of Something More)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chekov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chekov/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Skeleton of Something More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606456) by [mutanitys (chekov)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chekov/pseuds/mutanitys). 



“Charles you know that I would never punch you right?” Erik asked the slightly disoriented telepath as he awoke from his sleep.

  
“Of course you wouldn’t, since we’ve gotten back from Egypt you’ve done nothing but take care of me. Why would you think I would think that you’d punch me?” Charles answered still slightly sleepy, as he tried to stretch awake.   
  
“Ahh, I remember my dream,” he said as he tried to pull Erik, who was perched on the edge of the bed, down for a kiss. “I’m so sorry my dream bled into your mind.”   
  
“It’s alright,” Erik said as he laid down and wrapped Charles in his arms.    
  
“It’s just after what happened, I thought you might be worried I’d hurt you in some way. I never wanted you to get hurt, I even put your jacket as a pillow under your head, and I stood over you so my cape could protect your from the sun, and I…”   
  
“Calm down Love,” Charles said as he place two fingers to his temple. Though Hank had warned him he should take it easy with his powers while he recovered he knew the man he loved was flashing back to the incident and he wanted to help in any way he could.   
  
“Charles don’t,” Erik said as he gently moved the professor’s hand away from his now bald head.    
  
“I’m calm, but I will not remain calm if you hurt yourself by trying to use your power for something as mundane as my rambling.”   
  
Charles looked up at the metal bender and saw a look of fear on his face, “I’m so sorry. I promise I won’t try to use my telepathy for the rest of the day.”   
  
“Good, now you get a kiss,” Erik smiled before placing a kiss on Charles’ cherry red lips.   
  
“Can we stay in bed a bit and talk about my dream? Or do you have to go work with Jean?” Charles who usually oozed confidence, asked timidly.   
  
“Of course we can stay in bed as long as you would like,” Erik answered propping the pillows against the bed frame and pulling Charles down to rest on his chest.    
  
“It seemed more like a nightmare to me,” the metal bender scoffed.   
  
“Well it was kind of a pleasant nightmare I guess you would say. What exactly did you see?”    
  
“I think we were teenagers in some sort of posh boarding school,” Erik answered as he ran his fingers up and down Charles’ arm.

 

“Yes, and you got in trouble for throwing a lighter at another student causing him to catch fire. As head boy it was my duty to discipline you, and I went to talk to you about it and using my telepathy I realized it was self defense. The group of boys were bothering you and tossed the lighter at you so you used your mutation to deflect it.”

 

“And then I punched you,” Erik said coldly. “I would never intentionally harm you Charles, in any lifetime, in any timeline, never would I do anything with the intent of harming you.”

 

“Erik, it's alright,” Charles said as he looked up and saw tears streaming down his friend’s eyes. “It was only a dream. I know you wouldn’t hurt me on purpose,” he added as he wiped the tears from Erik’s face.

 

“That’s the problem Charles,” Erik’s face turned from sadness to anger. “The people I love always end up dead, but it’s never my intention,” he  added getting out of the bed.

 

“Erik wait,” Charles pleaded as he pushed himself to the edge of the bed and started to fall off it.

 

“Be careful,” Erik said as he ran over and caught Charles before he hit the floor.

 

“Erik I’m fine,” Charles laughed as Erik lovingly put him back in the bed and tucked him in.

 

“Stop,” Charles yelled between laughs as Erik fluffed his pillows.

 

“No, I have to make sure you are comfortable,” Erik answered pulling the covers that Charles had pulled down back up.

 

“I look ridiculous,” Charles laughed as he looked down and saw that Erik had covered him in 3 blankets leaving only his head exposed.

 

“You kind of do,” Erik laughed at the sight of his friend.

 

“Come here,” the telepath said as he pulled his arms out of the covers and threw them off. Erik laid down next to him and rested his head on the smaller man’s chest.

 

“The dream ended with you agreeing to have a cup of tea with me. Well you didn’t so much agree, as not decline,” Charles chuckled.

 

“That sounds like me,” Erik laughed.

 

“So now, let’s talk about something more important and relevant,” Charles lifted the metal bender’s head.

 

“What’s that?” Erik hummed.

 

“I’m one of the people you love?”Charles blushed.

 

“Of course you are,” Erik kissed the telepath on his lush red lips. 

 

“How could you doubt I love you?” Erik tilted his head as if the thought of anyone ever doubting his love for Charles was an absurd concept. 

 

“Well,” Charles averted his eyes. “We have a bit of a volatile relationship over the years.”

 

“Charles,” Erik took his only friend’s face in his hands. “I love you. We may not agree, and yes we have had a volatile in the past, but I have always loved you. The biggest regret of my life is putting you in the wheelchair,” Erik’s voice began to crack.

 

“It’s okay Erik,” Charles kissed him.

 

“No, I… please let me finish,” Erik composed himself.

 

“Of course.”

 

“I thought we’d spend the rest of our lives together fighting for our brothers and sisters. You were the only person I ever let touch me in a loving way. At times it seems like you are my greatest adversary, but I know you will always be the greatest love of my life. Seeing that nightmare, watching a teenage version of myself punch you, make you bleed, it brought back all the painful memories of how many times I’ve hurt you. Even in Egypt you got hurt because of me and I just…”

 

“Erik enough,” the telepath cut him off. “It is not because of you, it’s because I had to find you and see that you were okay. I’m so sorry for all of the losses you’ve suffered. Words cannot even express how you must feel, but I love you. I always will, and I know you love me too. It was a silly dream and I’m so sorry it’s upset you so much.” Charles finished and there was a long pause before Erik finally broke the silence.

 

“I’m so sorry I’ve worked you up, you need to take it easy,” the metal bender touched Charles’ head as if he were pushing hair from his face.

 

“There’s nothing there,” Charles sighed. “It’s been a few weeks and no growth. I think I’m just going to be a Q ball for the rest of my life,” he pouted.

 

“Actually,” Erik flashed a wry smile as he climbed on to of his lover. “I find you quite attractive,” he added kissing the back of the smaller man’s neck.

 

“Really,” Charles moaned with delight as Erik continued kissing down his neck making his way to the telepaths nipples. “Erik you know my weakness,” he cried out.

 

“Mmm, yes and I like the effects it’s having on you,” Erik smiled.

 

“Mmm me too,” Charles pulled Erik down for a kiss.

 

“Charles the doctor is here to…” Hank said as he opened the bedroom door.

 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, I’ll tell her to come back,” he added, his blue face purple from blushing.

 

“Wait,” Erik said as he carefully rolled off of his lover and stood up. “It’s important Charles sees the doctor,” he added casually.

 

“Right, of course. I’ll tell her Charles will be ready in a few minutes,” Hank answered as he hurried out of the room, causing Charles and Erik to erupt with laughter.

 

“Should I make him forget?” Charles asked as he began to dress.

 

“Absolutely not! You shouldn’t strain yourself,” Erik barked.

 

“Okay, okay, now help me into my chair, so I can see the doctor and we get get back to business,” the telepath laughed.

 

“Of course,” Erik said as he carefully helped his lover into the chair. “I’ll be right here waiting for you,” he added, kissing Charles’ head.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
